Aenar I Targaryen
King '''Aenar I Targaryen '''was the tenth Targaryen king to sit the Iron Throne ruling from 265 until 300, reigning for 35 years. He succeeded his father Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Aenar continued a peaceful reign and his legacy was happy. Aenar was the dragon rider of Brightflame whom he had given to his son Prince Aerion Targaryen. Biography Background Aenar was the only child of Jaehaerys I Targaryen and his wife Lady Lyarra Manderly. Aenar was born in King's Landing in the middle of 234, he was a strapping large man who loved both books and being a warrior who fought in any battles himself he was a successful commander and leader. Growing up he flew on the back of Brightflame to see his cousin Lady Saera Velaryon whom he harboured large feelings for, they spent much time together. Appearance Aenar had traditional Targaryen looks with silver-gold hair, cut short and indigo eyes, he had a moustache across his face in his elder years and as a young lad muscular arms and a strong, lean body but as he aged he had a small pot-belly to his delight. Personality Aenar was a loveable as a king and friend, fierce as a warrior and commander. As king he threw many large galas which would go down as iconic, he loved music and art himself a delightful singer to listen to. He was honourable and valiant. Life Marriage to Lady Saera Velaryon In 254 aged twenty, the Crown Prince Aenar married his second-cousin Lady Saera Velaryon in a lavish wedding they were happily married and had five children together. Children =Maegon Targaryen = Their eldest Prince Maegon Targaryen was revealed to Aenar by Saera in 255, the next year she gave birth to a healthy and large son. Maegon was a fierce and strong warrior, he loved to fight in battles. =Aerion Targaryen = Their second son Prince Aerion Targaryen was born the next year, this time somewhat smaller but as he grew he became as fierce as Maegon. Aerion was both an academic success and warrior, they found Aerion easier to control than Maegon. =Rhaena Targaryen = Their eldest daughter Princess Rhaena Targaryen born in 258, she was a small but healthy girl, she was well-loved among the common folk to their pleasure, Rhaena took after Saera and is considered a great beauty. =Visenya Targaryen = Their youngest daughter Princess Visenya Targaryen was born not long after Rhaena, she had a boyish body growing up but grew into her beauty as she matured. She was trained by Ser Maekarys Velaryon and became a great warrior. =Daeron Targaryen = Their youngest son and child Daeron Targaryen were born a few years after their other children being born in 265, Saera died giving birth to Daeron which broke Aenar but he still loved Daeron with all his heart. Early Reign Aenar was crowned as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men in 267 AC after his father died from a hawking accident in 266 AC which left him bedridden for half a year before he died. He was loved by many but was recommended to have a queen consort following Aenar's wife Saera Velaryon's death two years prior his ascent to the throne, Aenar refused. Aenar placed his oldest friend Lord Armond Hightower as his Hand of the King, he would stay at that position until Aenar's death in 300 AC. As well as lords around the Seven Kingdoms on his small council in 269 AC he had his cousin Ser Maekarys Velaryon become the Commander of the City's Watch then in 271 AC his master of Laws, Maekarys would leave his position to travel around the Free Cities the reason is unknown but it was most likely his rivalry with Aenar's hand. Tourney of 274 As a way to celebrate his daughter's (Visenya) sixteenth name day, a weeklong tourney was held during the last week of 274, where a large gala would be held on her name day. Each eligible knight worthy of competing in the tourney was invited as was his cousin Ser Maekarys Velaryon, a great swordsman and most experienced warrior of his time. As expected Ser Maekarys Velaryon won each round he competed in and crowned Visenya the Queen of Love and Beauty at the end. The controversy heated up once it was revealed that Maekarys had deflowered Visenya, on behalf of Aenar his Hand Armond who didn't like Maekarys sent Maekarys into exile that would be lifted on the first day of 285 AC. Deaths of Maegon Targaryen and Aerion Targaryen In 280 AC Aenar had his second son and second daughter marry one another even though their was no love between the relationship since it was a political match. Maegon, however, had been through two wives who both were unsuccessful to bore Maegon a son. Aenar planned Maegon and Aerion to find Maegon a wife in 283 AC they left King's Landing, however the mission failed once Maegon was killed by the Rogare's in Lys once he was found in bed with the youngest daughter - a girl of eleven -, Aerion was forced to abandon his brother a flee from Lys on the back of his dragon Brightflame, the dragon was caught in a large storm and fell from the sky, the crash was so loud it could be heard from King's Landing to Lys. Visenya was in the early stages of pregnancy and was forced to give birth to a posthumous child, Aenar's favourite granddaughter Rhaenyra. His youngest son Daeron was named Prince of Dragonstone and Aenar's heir. Late Reign The next sixteen years were peaceful for Aenar. His daughter Visenya had secretly remarried the infamous Ser Maekarys Velaryon on Dragonstone once his exilement was lifted on the third day of 285. He got three more grandsons from their marriage: Daenor in 285, Corlys in 286 and Saerys in 287, to his delight and three other grandchildren from his son Daeron with his wife Lady Malia Arryn: Daeana in 286, Daella in 289 and Aenys in 291, as well as their eldest Aegon who was born in 280.